Demo Kit
using the Demokit to destroy a cracked wall.]] The Demokit, also known as Demo Kit, is a gadget used to destroy walls, doors, and wires to seal off doors. Usage To use the Demokit, stand in front of any destructible object. Destructible objects include but are not limited to cracked walls, hovercrafts, and Killian's powerboat in Nightclub Stakeout. When the text that reads "Blow up" appears, press Left or Right on the D-pad to bring up the remote detonator. The next step is to complete the puzzle circuit from the remote detonator to the explosive charge. A grid of yellow blocks with red/bright yellow lines emblazoned on each block appears and traces a path between the two ends of the circuit, each end represented by a trapezoidal figure that points out the direction of entry/exit. Press A to rotate each block and connect the start point to the end point to complete the circuit. The grid will vary in size, either as a 2x2, 3x3, or 4x4. Once the circuit is completed, the timer is set and the charge is planted. The player has to back away within the three-second timer before the charge gives out and explodes, or else, (s)he may risk taking damage, hurting allies, or even committing suicide. The Demokit is the default gadget in the Deathmatch section of the Combat Arena (except in Territorial Gains), as well as a purchasable gadget in Dark Ops. In Onslaught mode, the attackers have a Demokit by default. Mission Usages ; Perfect Dark Zero: * Nightclub Stakeout - Default on Perfect Agent :# There is a wooden wall between the club and boatyard. Destroying it opens up an entryway. :# Killian's powerboat can be destroyed with the Demokit. Destroying his powerboat is a Primary Objective on Perfect Agent difficulty, as the player doesn't want to risk Chandra Sekhar being attacked by Killian and his powerboat. Destroying his powerboat prevents Killian from accomplishing his goal of attacking Chandra, who congratulates Jo by saying something like, “Thanks, Jo. I'm not warm and cozy, but I feel a whole lot safer out here.” :# At the top floor of the nightclub, there is a cracked wall that can be broken open with the Demokit. Doing so gives access to a computer room where there is a control panel that can be used to decommission all the sentry guns. * Subway Retrieval - Default on Agent :# If the player lacks the keycard, there is a cracked wall near the garage door. (S)he can get to the warehouse this way, but it's not advisable, as more often than not, Killian's goons are alerted by the explosions that occur from the wall being destroyed. :# The player can use the Demokit to sabotage the armory, but (s)he must bail out of the armory quickly, or else, (s)he will lose all of his/her health and fail the mission unless using the Hawk Boomerang's shrapnel shield to survive the explosions. :# If the player doesn't have the code, destroying a cracked wall later on in the level allows access to Nathan Zeigler's briefcase. * Rooftops Escape - Default on Secret Agent :# There are two sets of cooling fans. Eliminating just one of them with the Demokit achieves the "Jam Enemy Comms" Support Objective. * Mansion Infiltration - Default on Perfect Agent :# Destroying a security tower with the Demokit completes the "Disrupt Security Comms" Support Objective. :# Below the main wall, there is another entryway. The Demokit can clear the entryway, but at the expense of alerting security, causing Chandra to say something along the lines of, “Stay alert! Playing with explosives is gonna attract the guards' attention!” * Laboratory Rescue - Default on Secret Agent :# The power generator can be shut down with the Demokit. Doing it this way completes the "Shutdown Power Generator" Support Objective without triggering the alarm and causing female security guards armed with DY357 Magnums to swarm the player. When the power generator is destroyed with the Demokit, Chandra says something along the lines of, “Power generator is gone! They won't be able to switch that back on.” :# The fans can be destroyed with the Demokit, which completes the "Disable Gas Defenses" Primary Objective. However, the player must not take too long, as the toxic gases deal endless shock damage that cannot be recovered until the gases disperse and disappear. :# Near the end of the level, there is a desk of computers and controls. Crashing the controls with the Demokit removes all laser grids, making finding Jack Dark easier. * River Extraction - Default on Agent :# Joanna will be tasked with destroying the cracked wall blocking her way to the hovercraft compound with the Demokit. If she doesn't have it, Jack will do it instead, but he must be protected. :# The "Incapacitate Hovercraft" Support Objective can be satisfied if the player chooses to enter the enemy hovercraft hangar and blow up all the hovercraft in there with the Demokit. * Trinity Infiltration - Default on Perfect Agent :# The entry building has a cracked wall that can be destroyed with the Demokit. If playing on Perfect Agent with the Demokit, this is the best solution to complete the "Infiltrate Facility" Primary Objective if the player doesn't want to be bothered with opening the door for 60 seconds. * Trinity Escape - Default on Agent :# Joanna will be tasked with cutting off the enemy pursuit with the Demokit if she has it. Otherwise, one of Jonathan's buddies will do it, but he has to be covered at all times. In Co-op, Jonathan (the co-op player) will be tasked with the Demokit charges if he has the Demokit. * Jungle Storm - Default on Secret Agent :# The spiderbot sensors can be destroyed with the Demokit. Both must be destroyed, one at a time, in order to complete the "Disable Spiderbot Sensors" support objective. * Temple Surveillance - Default on Secret Agent :# The lifting gear can be sabotaged with the Demokit, slowing it down. * Outpost Rescue - Default on Perfect Agent :# At the beginning of the mission, there is a dome that can be cracked open with the Demokit. However, it is not advisable to do so, as attempting to save Jonathan and his team through here immediately sparks off a risky situation with dataDyne soldiers firing at the player from all directions. :# During the boss fight with Mai Hem, her hovercraft can be destroyed with a Demokit, killing her instantly. * Bridge Assault - Default on Agent :# The hovercraft on which you are gunner at the start of the mission can be incapacitated with the Demokit. :# Jo can use the Demokit on the mortars to destroy them if she wishes to do so. Trivia * The Demokit's name is a shortened form of "Demolition kit". ---- Category:Gadgets Category:Perfect Dark Zero Gadgets